


Cheiloproclitic

by hellostarlight20



Series: Nine x Rose [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someone’s lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheiloproclitic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> For jeeno2 who wanted Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someone’s lips
> 
> Written in 20 minutes, 263 completely un-beta’d words. Nine x Rose.

He stared at her mouth. Rose’s laughter bounced around them and she gestured grandly with her free hand. She spoke of the ice waves and the gorgeous sky and the silence. The absolute silence that permeated Woman Wept.

And the Doctor stared at her mouth. Her wide mouth as it shaped hushed words and phrases and sentences. Forming over letters and vowels and entrancing him further.

He loved her lips, loved watching her speak of new wonders and experiences. The way they formed around his name.

He’d never given lips much thought before, not until Rose. Until Rose’s plump lips. The way she sank her teeth into her lower lip. The way her tongue peeked out at the corner, drawing his eye and his imagination.

If he wrote poetry or used flowery words, he might say he was entranced by her lips. By all they did and represented. By the very potential of her lush, beautiful mouth.

How her lips would feel on his. How they’d taste. How they’d open on a breathless sigh and close around his—

“Doctor,” she sighed, her lips molding his name with precision and care. Rose rested her head on his arm and squeezed his fingers.

“This is beautiful. Thank you.”

He wanted to see her lips form those words as well, wanted to watch as they shaped each syllable. Instead, the Doctor pulled back, just a bit, just enough to turn Rose so she stood properly in his arms.

Just enough so when he dipped his head he pressed his lips to the beauty that were hers.


End file.
